Badai
by dimlightcious
Summary: Badai membawa ingatan Sasuke menyelam di kubangan masa silam. "Kalau ada Nii-san, aku merasa aman dari apapun. Nii-san akan melindungiku, 'kan?"


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Oneshot. Canon. SasuIta or ItaSasu familyship. _Timeline_ setelah Sasuke mengalahkan Itachi dan mengubah nama Tim Hebi menjadi Tim Taka. Kalimat yang di-_italic_ berarti _flashback_. Awas ada _typo_(s), dan lain-lain.**

_**Read and enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BADAI**

**© Hidden Heart Village**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Dia sedang–mencoba–tertidur.

Tapi, gagal.

Rasa kantuk tak kunjung menyerang. Dia mendesah, kemudian membuka mata. Dilihatnya api yang menggeliat diatas tumpukan kayu-kayu bakar tak jauh dari kakinya, menghangatkan udara disekitar. Pandangannya beralih pada tiga obyek lain yang sudah pulas dalam lelap mereka dengan posisi melingkari api unggun. Bunyi keretakan api yang memakan kayu berdialog dengan suara-suara hewan di sudut-sudut gua, menjadi satu-satunya teman dalam dingin malam yang mendekapnya erat.

Dia melempar pandang keluar gua yang sekarang menjadi tempat persinggahannya bersama Tim Taka. Tumpahan air hujan masih membanjir diluar sana, diiringi suara-suara halilitar yang memekakkan telinga dan cahaya putih yang merobek langit. Kelihatannya, badai masih enggan berlalu dalam waktu cepat.

"Badai…"

Tanpa sadar, ingatan Sasuke mundur ke masa-masa yang telah berlalu.

**.**

**~ BADAI ~**

**.**

_GLEGAAAR!_

_Lagi-lagi, suara bagai puluhan mantra peledak yang meledak secara bersamaan itu menembus telinganya, bersamaan dengan kilatan cahaya terang yang membelah langit. Sasuke memejamkan mata erat-erat, bergelung dibalik selimut yang dia cengkeram kuat. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar, dan entah sudah berapa ratus kali dia berdoa agar badai ini cepat berlalu._

_Tapi, belum. Doanya masih belum terkabul._

_JDAAARR!_

"_Uugh!" Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Dia menendang selimutnya dan melompat dari tempat tidur. Dibukanya pintu kamar dengan kasar dan berlari menuju satu-satunya tempat yang dirasanya paling aman._

_Zreek!_

_Sasuke membuka pintu sebuah kamar perlahan. Kepalanya melongok masuk. Dalam kegelapan kamar itu, kedua iris obsidian-nya sulit membedakan mana benda mati dan makhluk hidup. Tapi, saat cahaya petir menerangi kamar itu dalam sepersekian detik, dia bisa melihat sosok sang kakak yang terbaring diatas futon dengan posisi memunggunginya._

_Dengan satu gertakan petir lagi, Sasuke tak membuang waktu dan segera menghampiri sosok itu. Dia menjatuhkan diri di belakang sang kakak, mengguncang bahunya perlahan._

"Nii-san_…" panggilnya lirih. Itachi bergumam pelan, terusik dari tidurnya. Alisnya berkedut. Sasuke mencoba mengguncang bahu Itachi lebih keras._

"_Nii-san…" panggilnya lagi._

_Akhirnya, sosok itu bergerak. Dia menoleh demi melihat siapa gerangan yang telah mengganggu tidurnya. Tak adanya cahaya membuatnya kesulitan mengenali tamu yang bertandang ke kamarnya di matam buta ini._

"Nii-san_, bangun…" Suara itu langsung memberi konfirmasi pada Itachi bahwa orang yang ada dibelakangnya adalah Sasuke, adiknya. Mendengar nada memelas dari sang adik, Itachi beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Dia duduk dan sesekali mengusap kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk._

"_Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Itachi setengah parau. Tapi, sebelum pertanyaannya selesai, suara gemuruh petir menyelanya._

_GLEGAAAR!_

"_Aaaaah!" Sasuke segera membenamkan diri di dada Itachi, memeluk abangnya erat-erat. Itachi nyaris terjungkal gara-gara tubrukan tiba-tiba itu, tapi untunglah dia bisa menahannya. Dan dengan otak jeniusnya, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Itachi untuk bisa menebak alasan sang adik datang ke kamarnya._

"Nii-san_, aku takut…" ucap Sasuke lirih._

_Itachi menghela napas._

"_Sasuke, kau sudah berumur tujuh tahun. Jangan takut lagi pada petir," ujarnya lembut, namun nada tegas masih tersirat dalam kalimatnya._

"_Tapi, petirnya menyeramkan, _Nii-san_. Aku takut," balas Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengetatkan pelukannya._

_Itachi mendesah. Ah, beginilah repotnya punya adik._

"_Kenapa tidak pergi ke kamar _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ saja?" tanya Itachi. Bukannya dia tidak suka, meski Sasuke mengganggu tidurnya di malam hari sekalipun, dia tak akan pernah keberatan._

"_Tidak mau. Kalau kesana, aku bisa dimarahi _Tou-san_," tolak Sasuke. "Katanya, 'Kau sudah besar. Seorang Uchiha tidak boleh takut hanya karena mendengar suara petir', begitu…"_

"_Baik, baik. Akan kutemani sampai badainya reda," ucap Itachi mengalah._

_Sasuke mendongak, menatap wajah sang kakak yang nyaris tak terlihat gara-gara gelap. Sejenak dia terpekur. "Tapi, bukannya _Nii-san_ capek? Baru pulang dari misi, 'kan?" tanyanya heran. Dia tahu bahwa Itachi baru pulang dari misi ANBU-nya selama beberapa hari. Karena itulah, sebenarnya Sasuke enggan menggangu kakaknya yang lelah fisik dan mental. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya Itachi satu-satunya yang bisa dia andalkan sekarang._

"_Tidak apa-apa, kok," Itachi menyakinkan dengan tulus. Sasuke bisa merasakan senyum dari kalimat itu. Itachi mengulurkan tangan, membelai rambut raven adiknya dengan sayang. "Sampai kau tidur, sampai tidak ada petir lagi, akan aku temani."_

_Sasuke terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum. "Kita tidur bersama saja malam ini! Jadi, _Nii-san_ juga bisa tidur lagi."_

"_Bagaimana bisa aku tidur dan meninggalkan adikku yang meringkuk ketakutan–"_

"_Asal dipeluk begini, aku tidak takut," potong Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih riang. "Kalau ada _Nii-san_, aku merasa aman dari apapun. _Nii-san_ pasti akan melindungiku, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?"_

_Dalam kegelapan itu, senyum bahagia Itachi terkembang. Ucapan sang adik sangat membesarkan hatinya. "Tentu saja. Kau akan selalu kulindungi. Sampai aku mati."_

.

.

.

_Sampai aku mati…_

Itachi tidak membual. Faktanya, dia memang melakukan hal itu. Dia selalu melindungi Sasuke, bahkan setelah dia mati.

Jika mengingat masa itu, Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus. Konyol rasanya jika ingat bahwa dia dulu begitu takut pada petir. Sekarang, dia tidak bermasalah dengan petir. Bahkan, dia bisa memanggil petir. Ya, memanggil petir untuk membunuh Itachi…

Kini, yang ditakutinya bukan petir–melainkan, badai. Badai kegelapan dan dendam yang menghantam hatinya bertubi-tubi. Terkadang, dia sadar bahwa semua yang dia perbuat adalah salah, namun kesalahannya terlalu fatal untuk diperbaiki, dan ambisi kembali membakar rasa bersalah itu hingga tak berbekas. Dia terjebak dalam pusaran badai itu.

"Maafkan aku, _Nii-san_. Akulah badaimu. Dan aku akan tetap menjadi badai, untukmu."

.

.

.

"_Nii-san?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Janji?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Terima kasih. Aku sayang _Nii-san_!"_

"_Hn."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Yaa?"_

"… _ah, tidak. Tidurlah. Selamat malam."_

.

~ FIN ~

.

**REVIEW AND CONCRIT, MINNA?**

**.**

_**Presented From Hidden Heart Village. 18032012. 22:47 WIB.**_


End file.
